Forcibly Yours
by Tsunetsu
Summary: When Ritsuka decides to 'punish' Soubi by not answering his call, Soubi decides to take matters into his own hands.


I was really nervous about submitting this to because it's so different from what I'm used to writing and I wasn't sure what kind of feedback I'd get. But here it is in its entirety. I'd really like to get reviews on this one because, like I said, this is the first time I've written something like this. And I apologize before-hand if Soubi seems a little out of character. I tried to keep him in-character for as much of the story as I could, but there are parts that just don't seem very Soubi-ish to me. But that's what I have you guys -my lovely audience- for. You'll help me out with this, won't you?

Summary: When Ritsuka decides to punish Soubi by not answer his call, Soubi decides to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

With his ears twitching slightly, Ritsuka stood outside on his balcony breathing in the refreshing night air. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced back at the blinking cell phone that lie on his desk. He knew that there was a message or two from Soubi that he had yet to listen to.

But hadn't Soubi promised to always answer when Ritsuka called? And had he? No. So Ritsuka felt it only fair that he should ignore Soubi's calls once in a while. Sure it might make the older man a bit agitated when he should next come to visit Ritsuka, but fair is fair.

But...if Soubi had really been that desperate to talk to Ritsuka, then wouldn't he have come over by now?

Giving a small sigh, Ritsuka pulled away from the balcony and climbed back into his room and collapsed onto his bed. Hugging his knees to his chest, Ritsuka again stared at the cell phone.

"What did he want to tell me?" His small voice whispered as he thought aloud.

* * *

For what seemed like the fifth time that day, soubi pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, checking for any new messages from Ritsuka. Upon seeing none, he sighed and slipped his cell phone back into his pocket. 

Much to his dismay, he had to attend a very lengthy lecture that was required for all art students and couldn't be there to pick Ritsuka up after school. In truth, he hadn't even known about the lecture until Kio had mentioned it during their lunch break.

_"You didn't know?" He had asked with a shocked look._

_"I had no idea..." Soubi had answered before standing and excusing himself."I need to make a call." Was what he had muttered before turning briskly and walking out of the small cafe booth they had been seated in._

He had hoped that Ritsuka would've gotten his message and called him back, for it had said very clearly, in big bold print "**Call me back a.s.a.p."** But either Ritsuka never got it, or he was in a position that he couldn't call him back. And the thought that something might've happen to Ritsuka had him on edge during the majority of the lecture.

When the bell for dismissal finally rang, Soubi hurriedly rushed out the doors of the university, barely noting that the lecture had gone on longer than intended and it was now dark.

"Sou-chan!" An annoyed voice called, as a gloved hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around and bringing him face to face with Kio. "What's with you? You just left me sitting there!" Kio said, crossing his arms angrily.

"Kio..." soubi pulled away from Kio and gave him a small nod."It's your fault for falling asleep in there." He said stoically, as he turned on his heel and darted away with almost in-human speed, leaving Kio a fuming Kio to walk home by himself. "If I get raped, it'll be all your fault!" Kio yelled before stomping away towards their apartment. Soubi smiled at Kio's comment before turning the corner and dashing towards Ritsuka's house.

Upon reaching Ritsuka home, he glanced up at Ritsuka's window and, seeing that the light was still on, gave a sigh of relief. That meant Ritsuka was most likely home and safe. Soubi leaped gracefully up to Ritsuka's balcony and reached for the door, pulling it open in one swift movement.

"S-soubi..." Ritsuka's small, and a bit shocked, voice came as a great relief to Soubi. Ritsuka was safe. Which led Soubi to the question of why Ritsuka hadn't returned his call? Glancing around Ritsuka's room, his eyes stopped on Ritsuka's desk, where the cell phone the Soubi had entrusted to him sat.

Blinking.

That meant that Ritsuka hadn't even listened to the message, and all of Soubi's worrying had been for nothing.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka's voice cut through his thoughts as the boy ran towards the cell phone, picking it up and shoving it under a pile of clothes that sat at his feet.

"You didn't listen to it?" Soubi asked, his voice suddenly becoming quite cold as he stared at Ritsuka.

"I..." Ritsuka stuttered as he stared in shock at the intensity of Soubi's eye and quickly averted his eyes to his feet. "I-it's just that...you promised to always answer and you didn't, so I thought -"

"So you thought you would punish me by not answering and worry me half to death, correct?" He asked, walking over to the stock-still boy in front of him. "That wasn't very nice Ritsuka." He muttered, dropping to one knee to that he was eye-level with Ritsuka.

Ritsuka stayed silent, and kept staring at his feet in agonizing anticipation. It was obvious that soubi was mad, but what would he do? What could he do? Weren't there rules against harming your own sacrifice? And besides, Soubi had never harmed Ritsuka before, so what made him think that he would start now?

Well one: he had never done anything to purposely make soubi angry. And two: soubi was standing right in front of him with a look that would make grown men cry.

"I-I'm...sorry." Ritsuka muttered, taking a step away from Soubi.

"I don't think you are." His hands shot out and grabbed Ritsuka's slender wrists, pulling him closer. "You wanted to make me worried, and now I think you deserve some punishment." Soubi pulled Ritsuka closer again, and wrapped one arm around Ritsuka's waist, before pressing his lips against Ritsuka's almost violently.

Ritsuka struggled and tried to pull away when soubi kissed him. Had his kisses always been so...lustful? Ritsuka didn't remember them this way and it scared him. When Soubi decided that it was time to slip his tongue into Ritsuka's mouth, Ritsuka started panicking and gave a small squeak.

Soubi opened his eyes at the noise, and upon seeing the smaller boy now closer to tears than he had ever seen him, immediately pulled back. "Ritsuka?" Soubi's grip loosened and Ritsuka immediately tore away, dashing to the other side of the room with his hand over his mouth.

"Get out!" Ritsuka yelled, grabbing a cushion off of a near-by chair and tossing it at Soubi.

Soubi easily caught it and tossed it to the side before advancing towards Ritsuka with his hand held out in a non-threatening way. "Ritsuka...I'm not going to hurt you..."

"Stay away!" Ritsuka yelled again, pounding against the wall with his fist. "Leave me alone!"

"Ritsuka..." the dark glow in Soubi's eyes had been replaced by a nervous and almost fearful shine."I promise. I won't do anything." He said, dropping to his knees and placing his forehead to the carpet in a meaningful and apologetic bow.

Ritsuka blinked back the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes as he watched Soubi's display. "Get up. I forgive you, okay? So please just go." He pleaded, taking a small step towards Soubi.

"Ritsuka...please forgive me. I was out of line." He whispered into the carpet with an extreme feeling of hatred directed towards himself.

"I said it was okay, didn't I?" He asked, taking another small step towards Soubi, before reaching out and placing his hand on Soubi's shoulder. His nerves had settled and knew that Soubi's apology was sincere.

Soubi raised his head slightly and stared into Ritsuka's eyes. "I'm sorry." He mouthed.

Ritsuka wiped his eyes with his sleeve and plopped to his knees in front of Soubi. "No more apologies." Ritsuka said, giving Soubi his best smile.

Soubi smiled as the kindness returned to his face and his features softened. "Thank you." He whispered.

Ritsuka merely shook his head before crawling closer to Soubi and cupping his cheek gently. "Now...care to try again; the right way this time?"

Soubi gave a small chuckle before softly fitting his lips to Ritsuka's.


End file.
